


The Fury of Toast

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas cooking, Gen, cas panic attack, dean and sam run to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: After Dean teaches Cas how to use the toaster, he attempts to make breakfast for Sam and Dean, but he discovers something Dean had forgot to mention.Prompt: "Just imagine Cas's first experience with a toaster"





	The Fury of Toast

 

It was a quiet Sunday morning in the bunker, and Sam and Dean are sitting in the living room, Sam on the laptop and Dean quietly sipping from his coffee cup. Cas however, is in the kitchen, attempting his first try at using the toaster. Dean had taught him how to use it, and Cas wanted to show his appreciation by making them breakfast. So here he was, standing over the toaster waiting for it to finish.

Meanwhile in the living room, Dean takes a sip of his coffee but just then, the beautiful silence was interrupted by an inhuman screech.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam yells out.

They waited for a couple minutes, but after no reply from him, Dean gets up, picking up the gun that was on the coffee table, and slowly makes his way into the bunker kitchen just to make sure Cas wasn't being attacked or murdered. But what he had expected to find, was much different to what he did find. He finds Cas, lying on the floor, next to a piece of toasted bread.

Lowering the gun in his hand, he said: "Cas, you okay?"

A couple minutes later, after Cas finished being shocked, he replied breathing heavily: "You didn't tell me they flew out..."

"Oh Cas..." Dean grinned, and went to help him up from the floor, "Next time ask me for help."

Cas nods his head before Dean and him, continue to cook breakfast together.

The End ****~~~~


End file.
